Lightsnow
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: Three years ago, Kai left for Russia. Three years ago, Kai told Tyson Granger three words and left swiftly. In present time, Kai Hiwatari is coming back to Japan, and he's still in love with Tyson. TyKa, yaoi, one-shot


_**Title: **Lightsnow**  
Author: **kawaii-kirei "KK"**  
Pairing: **TysonKai**  
Rating: **PG for yaoi pairing_

_**Note: ***cough* Well, I wanted to make a Christmas ficcy with my favorite yaoi couple, and I came up with Tyson and Kai. ^o^ It just took me one or two hours to finish this, I can't really tell since my sister kept bugging me. o.O Anywho, enjoy the story and ADVANCE MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!_

**Lightsnow**

Kai stared out the window, his elbow plopped on one knee. The clouds passed by the plane he was currently in, and the slate-haired teen showed a small smile. _I can't believe it. I'm finally going back... I can finally see him again if I want to. Three years and I'm back._

Three years ago, Kai left for Russia. Voltaire and Boris have been arrested, and Biovolt was given to him, along with Voltaire's other riches. They entrusted him in training bladers, believing that he would be a perfect example for the children. Boys or girls, they always have three or four hours of training after school.

And here is now, in a plane that will finally take him back to Japan... toTyson. _But... _Kai's lips formed a frown, _What if he has forgotten about me? It's not possible... is it?_

Kai shook his head and sighed. No way could Tyson forget about him. They won the championships together, right? _Yes... We won it** together. ** _He mentally slapped himself for thinking such thoughts. Tyson would **never **forget his friends, and that he was sure of.

It was then that he felt something grip his heart. Panic.

_= Flashback =_

_The BladeBreakers stood in front of a _Tori_, all wearing kimono's. There had been a festival, to celebrate the new year. The BladeBreakers were here to celebrate their win._

_"Hey! I want that! No, I want this! No, that!"_

_Max laughed, "Calm down, Tyson. We don't have enough money to buy all of the things you're pointing."_

_"You act as if this is your first time you've ever been to a Japanese Festival." Kenny showed a small grin,_

_"Yeah, yeah. Party poopers. Hmph!" Tyson pouted, his arms crossed across his chest._

_"Come on, let's just eat first. That way, we can roam around all we want after." Ray offered with a smile,_

_Tyson's eyes sparkled, "YAY!! FOOD!!" His eyes quickly darted to one ruby-eyed captain, "Yah coming, Kai?"_

_Kai looked away, cursing as he felt hot blood on his cheeks, "Whatever." But he followed nonetheless,_

_"Good to know that you're finally lightening up!" Ray smirked, laughing when he received one of Kai's famous death glares._

_After an hour of eating non-stop, they went their separate ways to buy their own stuff, which took them about two and a half hours. Ray, Max, and Kenny went to one side to wait for the fireworks to start, Kai and Tyson on the other._

_It took them quite long to get a decent spot, which resulted in separating them from the festival, but at least they get to watch the show. It was a small balcony, under it was the ocean. On the sides of the balcony, were benches, and behind them was tall trees._

_"Hey, Kai?" Tyson sat on one of the benches, while Kai remained standing, leaning over the balcony._

_"Hm?"_

_"Buy anything?" The world champion smiled, eyeing the small plastic hanging from the slate-haired teen's hand._

_"Notebook, ballpens, keychains, necklace, CD's and etc.." Kai replied, no emotion in his voice._

_"Heh, didn't know that you liked writing **or **jewelries. Can I see the necklace? And the CD?" Tyson bounced his way beside Hiwatari,_

_After a moment of raiding the plastic, Kai took out two necklaces and a CD. Both necklaces had black strings, with a thin silver cross in the middle. Tyson took the CD first,_

_"Hm, Linkin Park?" Tyson grinned, "Shows how much I don't really know yah."_

_Kai smirked, "Nobody knows me, and you know it."_

_"You're right, Mr. Ex-sourpuss. Now, where's the necklace?"_

_Kai gave one necklace to the other, and he kept the other in his pocket. After Tyson was done with examining the item, he gave it back to his captain, but the bluenette showed no movement of taking it. "Kai?"_

_"It's yours." The captain said, no emotion._

_"Mine?" Tyson snickered, as he put the item around his neck, "How nice of yah, ole' buddy."_

_"I give you this, and you tease me?" Kai stuck out his tongue,_

_Tyson showed a shocked look, "Did I just hear the great Kai Hiwatari make a joke?! Did I just see the great Kai Hiwatari stick out his tongue? THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!" His shout echoed throughout the horizon, as he pretended to faint,_

_"Ha, ha, very funny."_

_"Seriously, Kai." Tyson smiled warmly, "I'm glad that you're finally softening up. You can't live alone forever, you know."_

_The fireworks started, Kai looked down, as if he was ashamed of something. "I know that... And guess who taught me."_

_"Who?"_

_"You."_

_"Me?!"_

_"Yes. Tyson, I-" Kai broke off, finally realizing what he was about to say and slapping himself mentally._

_"Yeah? You know you can tell me anything. I won't turn my back on a friend."_

_Kai looked up, the fireworks exploding on the night sky, _Yes... a friend... That's all I'll ever be to you._ "Tyson, I..." He prepared himself to escape, "I love you." He walked away, leaving a very dumbfounded Tyson Granger._

_Tyson clutched the necklace tightly, the fireworks long forgotten._

_The next day, the BladeBreakers received news of Kai Hiwatari returning back to Russia._

_= End Flashback =_

"I wonder if he hates me for it." Kai murmured, "I wonder if he hates me for ruining his celebration." _I wonder what happened to the BladeBreakers... if there still is._

His train of thoughts broke as a voice echoed throughout the plane, "Please fasten your seatbelts as we will land in Japan Airlines shortly. I repeat, please fasten your seatbelts as we will soon land in Japan Airlines."

Kai clutched the necklace, excitement as well as fear was flowing through his veins. _Did he even ever return my feelings? _He shook his head fiercely, he didn't even know if Tyson was gay.

A few more minutes, and the plane finally landed. He took his two backpacks, and walked down the stairs, stepping off the plane. One backpack hung on his back, while the other from his wrist. He didn't need to bring much.

He sighed, and started walking. Having his passport checked, he walked out of the airport. Stopping for a moment, he **knew **he didn't want to go to his assigned hotel yet. He chuckled softly to himself, then walked the other side. It was evening when he found himself standing above the same balcony. Snow fell down hours ago, _Time ran so quickly... I didn't even know that it was already December._

He shivered from the cold.

He sighed and walked to the front, leaning over the ledge. The wind picked up his hair and the sounds of the ocean was heard down below,

And that's when he heard it. "Figured you'd cross this way."

Kai turned back abruptly, and almost fainted as the figure revealed himself. Kai sighed, "Tyson."

"Kai." Tyson walked closer to him, his cheeks slightly pink and his hair was slightly covered with snow. Kai prepared himself for a slap, shouts, rejection, anything but this, "Who do you think you are leaving me hanging on this same balcony three years ago?" Tyson's voice was soft, and that's when Kai realized that the screams was not gonna happen,

"Tyson, I-" His lips were sealed, by Tyson's. Bursting with joy, his eyes closed shut and he found himself kissing back as passionately as the other. One of his backpacks fell to the floor. His arms snaked their way on Tyson's hips, the other ruffling Tyson's midnight hair.

Tyson just hugged him fiercely.

They broke away, panting with cheeks flushed. Kai's arms fell back to his sides, but Tyson's hug never stopped. "You could've at least waited for my reply, Kai. That way, I didn't have to wait so long."

Sighing with relief, Kai managed to choke out, "I'm sorry." _I must've died and went to heaven._

"S'alright." Tyson's voice cracked, and that's when Kai saw the boy's tears, "Just promise me that you'll never leave me... ever."

Wiping away some tears, Kai kissed him once more. "I promise." _Nah... this is real. _Now it didn't seem so cold anymore.

After a few conversations and make-out sessions, fireworks lit up the sky. The two boys found three shadows in another far away balcony grinning at them, and blushed. Tyson chuckled, "Ray, Max and Kenny... I'll get them later."

Kai smiled, and noticed a silver shine in his koi's neck. "I can't believe you're still wearing the necklace."

"So what?" Tyson hugged him closer, "It's the only memory I've got of you when you went away. Besides, you're also wearing it."

"I guess the reason why is pretty obvious." Kai chuckled, "Now, let's watch the lightsnow, shall we?"

"Lightsnow?" Tyson laughed, "The fireworks and the snow... Good combination."

_**Tori** = kinda like the entrance of a shrine... *cough* I dunno, I'm not good with explaining this kind of stuff. o.O_

_**Notes: **I don't know if it's possible to combine fireworks and snow, but bare with me, will yah? ^^;; And if you're reading this, I congratulate you for finishing this piece of crap. *gives cookie* XD Oh yeah, please review! It's nice to have a comment or two._


End file.
